1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to video conferencing, and, in particular, to a video conferencing system and a multi-way video conference switching method.
2. Description of the Related Art
With advances in technology, users located in different locations may exchange information using a video conference. However, when a video conference is established between two users, a peer-to-peer connection is conventionally used in the video conference. If another user wants to join the video conference, the two users in the video conference have to manually hang up the peer-to-peer connection of the video conference, and a multi-way control system is used as an intermediary to connect three or more users, and the multi-way control system has to resend invitations to all the participants of the multi-way video conference, resulting in inconvenience for the users. Accordingly, there is demand for a video conferencing system to solve the aforementioned issue.